Insone
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Nas madrugadas em que o sono lhe faltava, ele tinha uma único motivo: velar o sono dela. - Kankuro x Matsuri - Ficlet \\ 30 cookies •


**Naruto **não me pertence... Credo, nunca que eu seria capaz de criar personagens tão perfeitosos... Como o Gaara ou o Neji

* * *

**Insone**

**-**

Cautelosamente, o shinobi saiu pela janela do próprio quarto e se dirigiu, pulando de telhado em telhado, ao local onde costumava ir em madrugadas como aquela, em que não conseguia dormir devido a algum motivo infeliz – por maior esforço que fizesse.

"Feh! Desse jeito eu fico parecendo o Gaara". Pensou enquanto o vento frio da noite açoitava-lhe a face e o fazia estremecer levemente.

Quase que delicadamente, seus pés se moviam habilidosos sobre os telhados até parar no local já conhecido dele. E, assim que chegou, voltou seus olhos para a janela aberta de uma das casas, por onde ele via perfeitamente a silhueta _dela_, dormindo profundamente.

A respiração pesada da jovem o fazia esquecer por um instante o que o fazia perder o sono. Era deveras prazeroso vê-la tão linda dormindo. E era quase insuportável controlar a vontade de tocá-la. Mas ele o fazia pelo simples fato de não ser ele quem ela queria que a tocasse. Gaara era o dono de seus pensamentos e, quem sabe, de seus sonhos mais apaixonados.

Como invejava o irmão, pois ele poderia tê-la se quisesse, mas ele preferira seu trabalho como Kazekage em vez de uma aventura amorosa.

Em pouco tempo o sol começou a nascer. Hora de voltar, pensou. Era uma pena que ela só tivesse olhos para o irmão, quando ele voltava seus olhos somente para ela enquanto velava o seu sono.

-

-

Mais uma vez ela sentiu que era observada durante a madrugada.

Sabia quem a observava, só não sabia o porquê de tamanho cuidado para com ela. Em seu íntimo ela desejava que o irmão de seu tão amado Kazekage estivesse ali por vontade dele, de Gaara. Mas uma parte bem pequena (que, por incrível que pareça, dominava na maior parte do tempo) dizia que Gaara nem ao menos sabia da presença do moreno em cima do telhado da casa vizinha a dela, durante a madrugada, por algumas horas, como se o próprio sono não fosse tão importante quanto vigiá-la.

-

-

Em uma noite - talvez uma noite comum para muitos, mas não para ela - a morena saiu de seu quarto, e esperou pelo seu companheiro de tantas noites insones – mesmo que ele não soubesse dessa condição que os unia.

A presença dele logo foi sentida. Ele parecia não achar necessário esconder sua presença, camuflar o seu chakra para se aproximar daquele lugar.

Ouviu os passos se aproximando de onde ela estava. Esperou que ele perguntasse o que ela fazia ali, sentada. Pergunta essa que não veio.

Matsuri se virou depois de alguns minutos. E ele estava praticamente imóvel, analisando-a, como se não esperasse vê-la ali, mas não visse nenhum problema nisso.

- "Por quê?"

Ela perguntou com a voz um pouco trêmula, sem resposta. Seus olhos esquadrinharam cada detalhe em sua expressão procurando algo que deveria estar ali, mas não estava.

- "Por que o quê?"

Ele perguntou indiferente. A atenção da jovem foi desviada de sua procura para a pergunta que ele lhe fazia.

- "Por que às vezes você vem aqui...? O Gaara... Sabe disso?"

**- **"Sim, ele sabe."

Mentiu. Preferiu isso a revelar o seu verdadeiro motivo. Talvez os olhos castanhos súplices, implorando apenas por um pouco de carinho do seu irmão, tenham-no feito responder daquela forma. Dar a resposta certa, porém não esperada poderia lhe trazer problemas.

Chegou à conclusão de que faria tudo devagar, sem assustá-la. Não gostava de vê-la tão enamorada de Gaara, mas queria ter o mérito de fazê-la esquecê-lo. Queria que ela fosse sua. Queria ter o prazer de conquistá-la.

Aproximou-se lentamente da esperançosa moça. Ela o olhou assustada, porém não fizera nada para impedi-lo. Ele sorriu enquanto aproximava o rosto do ouvido feminino e aspirou o suave cheiro que a garota exalava.

- "Está mesmo tão interessada no meu irmão?" – ele não queria resposta para aquela pergunta, ficou claro. Ela percebeu que apenas o silêncio lhe bastava quando ele se afastou e refez o caminho de volta para sua casa.

Matsuri ficou lá, parada, aturdida. A confusão se instalando nela. O coração palpitando acelerado. Kankuro até que ficava bem interessante sem toda aquela pintura – coisa que lhe pareceu um pouco louca, já que dificilmente ela o via sem as pinturas no rosto. Bastava agora saber o que ele quis dizer de forma a parecer tão sedutor, o mistério por trás da pergunta.

Se Gaara sabia da presença do irmão vigiando-lhe o sono, isso significaria que ele estava realmente preocupado com ela, não? Mas por que, de repente e em um curto espaço de tempo, ela desejou que o moreno que acabara de sair dali, ele sim estivesse preocupado com ela?

Realmente amava Gaara? Ou era só uma ilusão de criança que idolatra alguém?

Um sorriso enigmático, malicioso, visto quando ele a olhou por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava foi a última coisa que ficou gravada em sua mente embaraçada naquela madrugada.

E o sorriso tímido que brotou em seus lábios sem que ela ousasse saber o motivo foi o que a fez sentir algo novo. Algo estranho.

Talvez ela pudesse saber a resposta para as suas dúvidas na próxima madrugada em que o sono lhes faltasse.

-

-

-

*** 30 Cookies; Set - Inverno; Tema - 17. Madrugada.**

**-  
**

**Notas: **Olá, pessoas! E então o que acharam desse casal? Bom, a primeira fic para o 30 cookies. Agora faltam só vinte e nove! Eu gostei de escrevê-la, embora eu tenha tido uma idéia totalmente diferente e no processo ela acabou se transformando. Acredito que a primeira Kankuro x Matsuri do site (em português) também! Espero que tenham gostado (eu particularmente amei o casal e gostei um pouquinho da história ._.).


End file.
